


Constantine Opening Credits (Angel Style) [FanVid]

by RydiaXizos



Category: Angel: the Series, Constantine (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Reimagining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaXizos/pseuds/RydiaXizos
Summary: What it says on the tin. What if Constantine's opening credits adopted the style of Angel's?





	Constantine Opening Credits (Angel Style) [FanVid]

Artist: Darling Violetta 

Song: Angel Opening Theme 

Year: 1999

Label: Rounder

Show: Constantine 

Owner: NBC/Warner Brothers

I do see parallels between Constantine and Angel (so far as the first season goes), hence this video. Quite easy to make, and rather fun at that. 

Made by a fan, this video falls under the fair use clause. No money was made nor did the content owners lose any. Entertainment purposes only.


End file.
